Forum:Haidyn Ayers
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Haidyn Camillo Sinco Ayers Name: Haidyn Camillo Sinco Ayers Gender: Female Age: 16 Godly Parent Choice 1: Bacchus Godly Parent Choice 2: Neptune Godly Parent Choice 3: '''Pluto '''Cohort Choice 1: 2nd Cohort Choice 2: 5th Faceclaim: Savannah González ---- Appearance: Friends describe Haidyn as being about sixteen, with piercing black eyes and glossy black hair worn in a single bun or ponytail. She is often described as having a regal and beautiful face in Hispanic descent and described as having a gaze as if she could take on any challenge. They also describe her as having the 'poise of a ballerina' as if she was ready to spring in motion at any moment. Like all the demigods in Camp Jupiter, she has SPQR branded on her forearm with four bar lines and a mark of her godly parent. Haidyn was first described to be a very beautiful girl but very mangy and she was dressed in a plaid ripped jacket, faded holly jeans, and hiking boots. Though she wore no makeup, and she had facial imperfections (such as pimples, namely one at the side of her nose, which had been there for some time), she was still so majestic that she drew attention even when trying not do. After Haidyn was claimed and subsequently revamped by her siblings, she temporarily became the most gorgeous girl in Camp Jupiter: her hair washed, lush, and long, moved down one side so it fell across her shoulder, and she donned perfect makeup that made her lips dark purple and brought out the glow in her eyes. Her skin also displayed nearly perfect, she was adorned in a beautiful, sleeveless, thigh-length purple dress with an embarrassingly low V-neck, and her biceps were circled by thin silver armbands, while an intricate necklace of silver laurels glittered on her chest. Her pimples also disappeared too. Belen even exclaimed that she was "beautiful" and "a total knockout" in front of the whole camp, and though her sibling's aid faded, later on, he thought that she looked more beautiful without makeup and her hair back in its old wavy style, and it seemed that her facial imperfections had still permanently dissolved. When Haidyn first became friends with him seeing her like this, Belen observed that her smile was "so warm it would've melted the sun". However, despite her stunning beauty, Haidyn is described as having a relatively simple style most of the time. Personality: Haidyn is a very strong-willed woman. She is very stern with the members of the Twelfth Legion and doesn't like to be challenged. However, the cause of her being so strict is that she is determined to protect her family after what befell of her mother. Because of her past, she does her best to be stoic, doesn't show any signs of instability around others and keeps up her mature public representation to keep up the spirit of the camp. She feels that if she ever appears nervous or startled, her emotions will cause the camp to worry as well. Consequently, even though she was very much changed by the death of her mother and others close to her, her surface doesn't show it, according to different campers. Haidyn is very wary of new people or people she feels aren't honest with her, though she becomes slightly more comfortable and familiar with people she trusts and cares about. After a friend told her his story and she doesn't attack him (as he didn't lie), she tells him about her past and that she is worried about her mother still being conscious. However, as one of her half-siblings note, Haidyn isn't known for being a merciful person, as she still dislikes them with a fierce passion, even though they didn't deliberately mention her home. Haidyn has a softer side as well, and hates to see others experience internal agitation, and was, therefore, determined to support her friend's relationship throughout their journey together, after her feeling of his enormous internal pain. She is also very accepting of others, and, much to her surprise, he, while very surprised, doesn't judge her after finding out about her crush on him while they were younger and seeing a horrifying display of his girlfriend's rage. She also makes sure to recognize his girlfriend's role in saving her and their camp, which helped her finally become accepted by the camp suitably. She hates people using her full name - "Haidyn Camillo Sinco Ayers ". A half sibling said it once trying to pronounce it and Haidyn shot him a murderous glance. She feels as if she left that name behind when she left as a young teenager, as it brings back too many bothersome memories concerning her corrupt mother. History: Haidyn was born to a Roman God and Aikko Sinco Ayers in Cancún. Millennia before Haidyn was born, Her godly parent declared that the Sinco Ayers family would play crucial roles in many conflicts. Haidyn described her mother, saying that she used to be gentle and sober before her divine parent left. When she came back from the bars at night, where she was a bartender, she was never the same. she never got over the thinking about the alcohol, and as Haidyn grew up, she changed. She saw enemies everywhere and made their house a dungeon. When she had become so paranoid that she had been reduced to a ghost, she tossed a chair at the window exploding glass everywhere. Haidyn was so angry that she attacked her with a knife, and not knowing it was Imperial Gold, she killed her. Sometime later ran away coming to camp Jupiter, fighting everything with her cursed dagger seeing her mother in every dark corner. When Haidyn was young, and first ran away, Juno commanded a faun to bring her to the Wolf House. It was then that she was separated from her family in Cancún to be initiated by Lupa in the ways of the Roman Empire. After training for some time under the she-wolf, she journeyed to Camp Jupiter where she still remains training for a quest to come upon her. Weapons: Spear: '''Haidyn has an Imperial gold spear as shown during the battles at Camp Jupiter. '''Dagger: Haidyn also has an Imperial gold dagger that she shows Belen. Pocket Knife: A pocket knife which Haidyn keeps at all times, in case of being attacked by mortals. Roman Legionnaire Armor. Satchel: A satchel gifted to Haidyn by children of Apollo. It contains healing potions, tranquilizer darts and a highly portable, assortment of food. Ancile: the shield of the Roman god Mars. One divine shield fell from heaven during the reign of Numa Pompilius, the second king of Rome. He ordered eleven copies made to confuse would-be thieves. She was given the original as a claiming present from an old friend, and child of mars'.' ' ' ---- Please Bold '''Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) '''At least once a 'week' :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the 'web' :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same 'faceclaim' 4) Put your signature under here. Category:Claiming JHudson3109 05:21, October 2, 2018 (UTC)Category:Unclaimed